


【A4 Fixit/盾寡】跨越时间我在原地

by KathyChang_1908



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fix-It, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyChang_1908/pseuds/KathyChang_1908
Summary: 复联4结局相关，但是导演编剧的补丁我一个也不信。朱一龙说要靠表演去塑造形象打动观众，而不是靠事后的分析小作文来补救，观众看到的、理解的是什么就是什么。所以我完完全全对于电影本身表现出来的部分作出自己的理解。我觉得队长结局是开放式、一面之辞一场舞什么都不能代表、以队长的性格在过去时间线遇到再多苦都会安抚大家他度过了幸福的一生，所以我会这样写。我认可电影中班纳和古一所说的单一时间线，所以我不打算写改变历史和平行宇宙。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	【A4 Fixit/盾寡】跨越时间我在原地

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.05.12首发于lofter

“班纳说时间宝石的回归会让时间线归一，我们并没有创造出平行宇宙。”在山姆结束了与史蒂夫的对话、带着难以言喻的神情接过盾牌之后，巴基走到史蒂夫身边，状似无意地提到。

“哦？”史蒂夫挑挑眉毛，看向巴基。真是奇怪，明明他已经须发花白、满脸皱纹，那双蓝眼睛却还是明亮一如往昔。

“时间线没有改变。你才没有和佩吉在一起。也就山姆能被你误导，你说什么他都信。”巴基瞟了一眼史蒂夫手上的戒指，“所以，娜塔莎，哈？”

史蒂夫笑了笑，反问道：“所以你从时间线的单一能得出这么多信息？”

巴基耸耸肩，道：“我想我早就有直觉，我大概只是以前见过你们。”

2014年。

史蒂夫已经归还了妙尔尼尔和五颗宝石，现在他带着灵魂宝石站在沃米尔。

一个灵魂换一个灵魂，克林特这样说过。史蒂夫望着暖橙色的宝石，他的任务只是归还宝石，他并不知道娜塔莎用生命换来灵魂宝石的过程能否逆向运作，但是这一刻他这样无望地希望着。

他成功了。灵魂宝石的守护者竟然是他的老对头红骷髅，新仇旧恨一起算，他们不用顾忌战损狠狠打了一架。然后他争分夺秒地赶去悬崖。他接住了娜塔莎，然后以手中的灵魂宝石换出了给克林特的灵魂宝石。一个灵魂换一个灵魂，他看着娜塔莎平稳的呼吸，感激这个失而复得的奇迹。

然而红骷髅笑得令人毛骨悚然，那张被他揍进土地里的脸扭曲得如同恶魔。他说我亲爱的美国队长，你真的以为你这样就可以使用一次灵魂宝石而不用付出任何代价吗？

史蒂夫咬了咬牙，他当然知道他是在投机取巧，可是凭什么在对2014年完全没有任何影响的情况下就要白白牺牲一个娜塔莎？

这一次，他只想自私一次，救回他的朋友。娜塔莎啊她总是关心着协助着他们每一个人，总是在复仇者们需要的时候成为他们的支撑，她为这个大家庭付出了太多却从没考虑过自己的未来。他想告诉她她值得最好的一切，她是复仇者的珍宝，她也是他的私心。

史蒂夫抱着昏迷的红发姑娘激活了虫洞。红骷髅兀自狂笑不止。

卷进虫洞是史蒂夫才意识到虫洞正疯狂地混乱着，他根本没有办法定位任何一个时间点。他们被虫洞推挤着摇摇晃晃，最后跌了出去。史蒂夫只来得及把娜塔莎护在怀里，掉出虫洞的时候摔得龇牙咧嘴。

娜塔莎被震醒了，一抬头就看到史蒂夫；而史蒂夫惊慌地意识到他们所在的环境是60年代。

1964年。

当然是红骷髅搞的鬼。

其他宝石都没有要什么找补的代价。如果真的有必要、真的有“在未来消耗的能量”需要弥补，史蒂夫当然愿意接受，可是“无限宝石”有无限的能源，古一法师说过归还宝石是可以让时间线毫无断层地连续下来的。

只是红骷髅作为守护者有灵魂宝石的解释权，他完全不介意滥用职权给美国队长找麻烦。

他们花了不短的时间确定了目前的年份和地点。

也许这个时代比起2012年更容易让史蒂夫这个老古董适应，但是这时他正愧疚着。他是回到了这个更接近他自己时代的时间点，可是娜塔莎呢？他怎么能让她陪他困在这个时代？

史蒂夫满怀懊恼，他觉得他就像一部太空电影中那个长得很像星爵的男主角，连累别人放弃触手可及的未来陪自己困在孤独的世界。

娜塔莎倒是丝毫不介意。她一边查看彻底坏掉的时空定位装置，一边平静地说，我在跳下去的时候就已经做好了彻底告别我们那个未来的准备，现在能活着就是一个不曾想象过的奇迹。然后她抬起头看着他，轻轻地说，我不想留你一个人。

定位装置毁掉了，因为不能扰乱时空秩序他们甚至不能告知任何人他们的存在、不能请人帮助，无限宝石已经悉数归还，这一次他们真的没法回去了。

在未来时，总是有人问史蒂夫，如果有回到过去的能力他会做什么。当年他告别得太匆忙，他还有许许多多事情没来得及做，他没能救下比他早一天坠崖的巴基，他还欠佩吉一支舞，他和咆哮突击队的战友定下的许多约定都没来得及实现，他还没有一个像模像样的告别，他还没亲眼看到战争的胜利……

而回到了六十年代，他却意识到他并没有重新得到这样的机会去实现这一切。

他听娜塔莎的话去找佩吉跳了一支舞，然而在佩吉的心里那只是一场过于美丽的梦。他试图联系咆哮突击队的战友，但是每一次都总是被各种荒诞的突发事件打断、试过多少次都没能成功。他将自己的身份告知他人，所有人都整整齐齐地认为他是个可笑的冒牌货。

还有巴基。

2014年前，史蒂夫无数次午夜梦回时幻想着能再见巴基一面。2014年之后，史蒂夫无数次绝望地祈祷能改变巴基备受折磨的命运。

娜塔莎不知何时已经在1964年建立起自己的信息网，女特工的适应能力令人难以置信。他们用在未来看到的档案得知这一年有一次由冬日战士执行的刺杀任务，靠娜塔莎的信息网得知了具体的时间与地点。史蒂夫歇斯底里地想要至少改变一点点事情。就算没法救出巴基，至少尽量保护一个无辜的人也是好的。

可是事与愿违。他救了刺杀目标，目标依然在同一天死于连环的巧合下，而为这次失败的刺杀受到残酷惩罚的是巴基。

史蒂夫几乎疯了。他不顾娜塔莎的劝阻，跑去端了九头蛇的秘密据点。娜塔莎一边责备他一边却还是一路照看他的后背，把记忆被抹得干干净净的冬日战士抢了出来。

然而紧接着他们遇到了在历史书上没有记载过的一次危机。他们三个出手了，当然，再来多少次他们知道他们都会作出同样的选择，这不就是命运的定义吗。在这次事件中，刚刚认识了他们、正在重塑是非观的冬日战士被炸飞出去，同样身受重伤、正在竭力阻止世界被毁灭的史蒂夫和娜塔莎完全无力阻止冬日战士再次落入九头蛇的魔爪，等待他的将是再次的洗脑与折磨。

第三次。这是第三次史蒂夫眼看着巴基离自己而去。

是时间线的自我修复，我们本该知道的。娜塔莎揉着眉心，满脸不忍。

时间线只有一条，已知的事情无法被改变。已经发生过、被“观测”到的事情，所有思念所有折磨所有牺牲，都是因，而他们在这个时间点的存在是果。无法反转的因果交织成网，牵动每一丝都会引起时间线的自动修正。

命运的车轮残酷地推进着。他做出努力，然后时间线的修正就会抹消他做过的一切，他永远没办法改变结局。

史蒂夫跪在地上，一双眼睛已经熬得通红，却再也流不出泪。

他没法改变他朋友的命运，他甚至不应该走进他们的生命。他的接近只会害了他们，只会给他们带来更多的灾厄。

以前他以为自己是个过时之人，一场大梦七十年，融入不了新的时代。这一次他才知道他其实是个局外之人，就只配远远地看着，只是一个跟本就不该存在的幽魂。

娜塔莎叹了口气，蹲下来环抱住他。

想哭就哭出来吧，她说。

史蒂夫把头埋进娜塔莎的肩窝，浑身颤抖，终究是没有流出一滴眼泪。

那之后娜塔莎给两个人办好了假身份，用着全新的姓名，在纽约租了套房子，开始了隐匿于芸芸众生的生活。

真是讽刺，这么多年史蒂夫一直难以适应未来的生活，总是觉得未来太冰冷、节奏太快、人心太难测，总是怀念战前的单纯、舒适、万众一心；可是真的向前推到六十年代，他又怀念着未来的科技与平权水平，觉得旧时代处处不顺心了。

球场边的黑人家长认为他热心的建议是嘲讽，隔壁的姑娘在找工作时被光明正大地打压，一条街区外的那对同性情侣比他们两个局外之人还要隐姓埋名。

四十年代时他太过适应而看不到的社会问题，在品尝过未来的味道之后再来看变得格外刺眼。

他什么都改变不了，只能说一句假大空的未来会更好。

1966年。

宛如行尸走肉的生活止步于某一天史蒂夫发现娜塔莎在打击犯罪。

我以为我们已经达成共识，不要插手这条时间线的事。史蒂夫疲惫地说。

在那些历史记载不到的地方，也许我们可以做些什么，以与未来无关的身份。娜塔莎说。

可我们什么都改变不了。史蒂夫说。

如果我们之前想错了呢？娜塔莎说。也许某种角度上说我们做的事情是因，既成历史是果。1964年那次危机不也是历史没有记载的吗？如果我们没有插手也许它会毁了这个世界，也许我们所知的历史之所以能成为历史就是因为我们在这里的存在。

而且我知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯不会对危机坐视不理。娜塔莎小声补充了一句。

史蒂夫知道她说得对。

也许她只是在给他无谓的希望，也许她只是想让他在无意义的生命中牵强附会地感受到一丝意义。但是她赢了。

他们会努力，在复仇者出现之前照看好这个脆弱的世界。

于是他们穿上黑衣隐入黑夜，尽自己所能阻止那些光照不到的地方不为人知的罪恶。

娜塔莎依旧不愿与自己沾满鲜血的过去和解，她拼命一次次力挽狂澜，只想赎罪。史蒂夫依旧找不到归属感，他拼命奉献出全部力量，只想自己的存在有一点意义。

但在这并肩作战中，在每一次相视一笑默契地行动时，他们仿佛回到了复仇者联盟那个共同的家庭。

于是他们知道即使无关赎罪与奉献，他们也是在为自己而活、为自己而战。

此后的许多年里，他们作为流浪者，没有留下任何都市传说，在无人知晓的地方悄然化解一次又一次的危机。

他们是黑夜与未知中的守护神，是一座无名碑。

1970年。

听起来似乎很奇怪，但如果找到合适的时间点，这个世界同时存在四个史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

史蒂夫觉得让三个自己处在同一个地方并不是一个明智的决定，但是他知道娜塔莎想看一眼托尼。娜塔莎和托尼是复仇者中最早相识的两个人，可他们都没来得及见对方最后一面。

他们没有靠得太近，只是躲在角落远远望了一眼。仿佛就这么远远看上一眼，就能再多撑过好些漫长岁月。

他的老朋友托尼和他的老朋友霍华德见面的时候，史蒂夫注意到娜塔莎悄悄地抹眼泪。一瞬间他也感到无比心酸。

后来他们结婚了。并不是因为对方是跨越漫长时间唯一的陪伴、唯一可以坦诚相待的人，而是真的在这些年相依为命的日子里坠入爱河。

他只后悔没有早一点意识到他们的感情。在一切还没有走到这个地步的时候，在复仇者都还年轻、还走在阳光下大笑着不畏惧任何危险的时候。在纽约之战结束后的烤肉店，在洞察计划期间潜伏的商场，在奥创事件之前觥筹交错欢声笑语的复仇者大厦。而不是现在，从头到脚破碎着，被苦涩的命运磨去了棱角。

1991年。

他们出外勤的频率低了很多。毕竟过了这么多年，就算是超级血清也阻止不了衰老的过程。娜塔莎在情报网中培养了一些有正义感的年轻人，他们逐渐接手了太高强度的工作。

他们的儿子詹姆斯·罗杰斯——当然是这个名字——也逐渐长大。继承了母亲红发的男孩容貌俊美，性格却实在难搞。父子俩总是理念不合，在是否要做超级英雄、是否一定要隐藏身份这些事情上永远达不成一致，每次都会吵得惊天动地。

这是1991年了。史蒂夫提心吊胆，最不希望迎来的年份。

这么多年来，他总是像一个幽魂一样，隔一段时间就去远远看一眼霍华德、巴基和咆哮突击队的战友们。他不去涉足他们的生活，生怕自己的接近给他们带来厄运。就只是每次远远看着，给他在黑暗中孤独了数十年的生命一点点希冀。

那起人为的意外当天，史蒂夫还是选择去现场。

他没有出手改变，他也没法改变这个已知的事件。他只是怀着一种自虐般的心理眼睁睁看着一切发生，看着他的挚友化身修罗厉鬼亲手杀了他们共同的另一个挚友。垂在身侧的手掌鲜血淋漓，那是他在粗粝的墙上砸出的伤，是他流不出的泪。

娜塔莎不知何时站在他身后，紧紧地抱着他。

2014年。

娜塔莎去世了。

有着超级血清的史蒂夫都在不可逆转地衰老，更遑论肉体凡胎的娜塔莎。

娜塔莎是寿终正寝，走得很安详。她说她这辈子出乎意料过得很幸福，虽然前半生刀光血影，但漫长的后半生真的平安喜乐。

史蒂夫呆呆地握着娜塔莎的手。这一次，再也不会有人再抱住他告诉他我不想你孤身一人承担这些了。

詹姆斯风尘仆仆地赶回来看母亲最后一眼。这些年他一直和自己的朋友们一起在太空穿梭，起先是因为父母的隐姓埋名生闷气觉得在地球没有容身之所，后来是在太空找到了自己的队伍和责任。

史蒂夫看向天空。多么讽刺，他在2014年找回了娜塔莎，又在2014年失去了她。就好像灵魂宝石将这份奇迹般的赠予又要了回去，一切都成了一个闭环，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫注定就是在2014年离开。

娜塔莎的这一世是一个伟大的英雄。她建立了一个超级英雄网络，隐匿于世外，在复仇者联盟出现之前于人所不知之处一次次拯救这个世界。

而对史蒂夫来说，娜塔莎是他相依为命一辈子的挚爱，是他委屈无助时可以依赖的人，是他负重前行的漫长生命里唯一的甜蜜。

2019年。

这个世界少了一半的人，剩下的怎么可能正常生活？

年轻的那个他正沉浸在过度的悲痛中。老年史蒂夫望着这座城市的满目疮痍，缓慢地走出去，试图至少引导一部分人开始动手重建基础设施。

就在某个普通的日子，他遇见了年轻的娜塔莎。

那时候他正戴着易容装置，是娜塔莎很久之前用过的那个，坏掉之后被詹姆斯的朋友用外星科技重修过。五年的鳏居之后忽然遇见了还没成为自己妻子的娜塔莎，史蒂夫僵住了，望着坚强的红发姑娘，睫毛上忽然挂了一滴泪水。

娜塔莎朝他走过来，询问他是否需要帮助。

他眨掉泪花，露出一个微笑，摇摇头，说，我只是想说，谢谢你为我们做的一切。

fin.


End file.
